The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Traditionally, community network systems provide functionality allowing members of a community defined within the system to share content with one another. One example of these community network systems is Chatter™ provided by Salesforce™. For example, one member may post content via the system for making the content accessible to one or more other members of the system. This content has included, just by way of example, text, files, links, etc. However, conventional techniques implemented by these community network systems for sharing content, and particularly files, have exhibited various limitations.
In the past, community network systems have generally implemented two techniques for allowing members of a community supported by the system to share content. In the first implementation, community network systems have allowed members to privately share content with other members. This has included one member posting content via the system for sharing with another member designated by the member posting the content. Thus, this implementation requires the member posting the content to manually designate each other member that is allowed to access the content, which can be cumbersome when a member desires to share content with numerous other particular members.
In another implementation, community network systems have allowed members to publicly share content with other members. This has included one member of a particular community posting content via the system for sharing with all members of that particular community. Thus, for public sharing the member posting the content has not been afforded an option for restricting members of the community from accessing the content.
There is accordingly a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the existing content sharing techniques implemented community network systems.